


A Time to Rest

by Madelief



Series: Alpha and Omega bonus bits and bobs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr prompt between Cullen Rutherford and my OC, Leaena Trevelyan - kisses behind the knees. </p><p>I just love writing about these two being cute....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Rest

‘Oh Maker, I can barely stand,’ Leaena groaned, staggering into his office as she leant heavily on her staff. ‘What do they feed rogues, to make them so damned nimble?’

Cullen was hard pushed to not laugh at her woebegone look, even though the usual concern for her rose to see her covered in dust and sweat, along with the odd bruise. She finally managed to stand upright with another groan, trying to brush off her armour which was covered in tears and scuff marks. Her hair was, as usual, escaping from her braid in a most haphazard manner.

In short, she looked adorable.

‘Hard session today?’ he asked mildly, still stifling a grin at her scowl of frustration.

‘You’re finding this funny aren’t you? Don’t try and hide it, Commander! You try going up against Sera and Bull at the same bloody time!’ Her gaze had narrowed even as a smile twitched her lips, followed by an enormous yawn.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it,’ he replied, walking forwards and dropping a kiss on her forehead. ‘I’m proud of you for trying, though. Did you win that sparring bout?’

‘Of course not! Sera knocked me flat on my back and then Bull threw me halfway across the ring before I even said good morning!’ Lea’s thoroughly put-out expression made it impossible for him to do anything but laugh. ‘Oh you heartless man, laughing at me whilst everything aches!’

Leaena was still tired, that was clearly apparent. She’d still not recovered fully from her wounds but was doing her best to get back to full fitness, doing far more than she should be, as usual. Inspiration struck Cullen then, as he started to rub the back of her neck, then having to catch her as she fell forward, unable to stay standing from the sensation.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled into the fur of his cloak. ‘That just felt so good.’

‘And that’s why we are going to go upstairs. You’ll lie down and I will get rid of the knots in your muscles for you before it gets worse. Can you climb up?’

He was still bothered by the dark circles under her eyes and the dullness of her skin. Leaena needed to rest more and she was stubbornly refusing to. Hopefully, his plan would work to alleviate some of her tension.

‘I can just about.’ Reluctantly she lifted her head and hobbled over to the ladder. ‘You’re lucky it’s a clear day otherwise I’d have had to make my way back to my own quarters rather than be rained on.’

He just tidied away what he’d been working on and joined her up the stairs. ‘Why didn’t you then? Not that I mind you being here, but you could have had a long soak.’

‘Because you weren’t there,’ she said distractedly, wincing as she tried to pull off her jacket. ‘And even then, I’d still rather be rained on and be with you, than sit in isolated splendour. My room is far too big without you in it to make it warmer.’

_It’s still possible for her to make me blush, even after all this time? Apparently so._

Her brilliant smile quite wiped away her exhaustion for a moment, the clear reminder that underneath the anxiety, injury and worry was still the woman Cullen loved to distraction.

‘In that case, I’m doubly glad that you headed this way rather than be on your own.’ Remembering his wits instead of gaping at her in adoration, he went to help her out of her clothes.

‘Cullen! The bed is right there!’ Leaena gave something between a squawk and a giggle as he picked her up and sat her down on the bed.

‘Do you want to try lowering yourself down? I guarantee you your thighs will protest more than you can dream possible. Sit. And let me do this.’

Quickly, he unbuckled her boots and pulled them off before removing her shirt, easing her down on the bed and removing her belt.

‘Inquisitor, I know that look and there is no way you are in a fit state to make love right now,’ Cullen said with a chuckle as he slid off the leather trousers, leaving Leaena with nothing but her underwear on. ‘I am also unmoved by that rather delightful pout you’re giving me.’  

‘Spoilsport,’ she grumbled, before struggling onto her elbows. ‘You could give me a kiss at least, to make up for it.’

That, he could do. As his lips met hers, Leaena’s hand slipped across his neck and her fingers started to play with his nape, just as she knew he loved. The hint of berries he could taste was mixed with her light orange-blossom scent, teasing his senses as they always did. It was over too quickly as he raised his head and gently turned her over to her front, knowing if he carried on it would lead to much more than just an embrace.

‘You’re being far too good, Cullen.’ Leaena was trying to look at him to no avail as he started to massage her feet. ‘Ooooh…..’

‘Were you attempting to seduce me? I assure you right now, it won’t work, no matter how appealing it always is to see you with nothing much on.’

In fact, Cullen was fairly sure the opposite was about to happen to his Inquisitor, who was already yawning and making drowsy noises of pleasure as his hands rubbed out the knots in her tight muscles. He’d started at her feet and was slowly working his way up her calves, stopping to kiss them absently as he carried on.

‘You have dimples here, I never realised,’ he murmured, smiling as he pressed a light kiss behind each knee. ‘Such cute knees you have, my lady.’

‘Di-dimples? What does that…’ She was barely coherent now, already drifting off.

‘Ssh, don’t worry about it. I like them and that’s all that matters.’ He felt her body relax even more as his thumbs circled the skin on the ass he’d always thought was perfect, managing to drag his eyes away as he then moved to focus on her back.

Before he could start properly, Cullen gave a low chuckle, seeing that Leaena had already fallen fast asleep. Gently tucking her in with the blankets, he brushed the hair from her face and gave her a lingering, final kiss on the cheek before leaving her to rest.


End file.
